


“Letters to A Man in Azkaban”

by Ray_K



Category: Harry Potter - Fandom, Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Azkaban, Character Study, Death Eater Draco Malfoy, Death Eaters, Domestic Violence, Emotional Hurt, F/M, Gen, Good Narcissa Black Malfoy, Marriage, Poetry
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-10-14
Updated: 2018-10-14
Packaged: 2019-08-02 00:27:00
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 243
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16294826
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ray_K/pseuds/Ray_K
Summary: A poetic study of Narcissa's perspective on the dark lord.





	“Letters to A Man in Azkaban”

A snake slithered into our garden of weeds 

Visitor to our house  
Dressed in black  
Heavy boots crushing the baby birds bones of our coupling

You invited him in  
Invited him to stay

He wrapped his slimy fingers around your neck  
Crawled inside your skin

He pressed his cold lips upon my cheek  
Turned our marriage bed to rotted roses

He was a smooth talking man  
Made promises   
Snake oil cures  
For a fruitless union

Soon his words became yours   
Black ink on pale skin  
Bruises on soft cheeks

My body bloomed purple   
You took the sinewy mass in my ribcage and turned it to dust  
You were never good at transfiguration

But O did you try to become this man  
Your shadow was one with the serpentine stranger  
I began to fear the bumps in the night

The day they hauled you off to Azkaban  
I thought I could breathe

But your shadows haunted the halls  
And the devilish man in black remained  
Like a blood stain on a white dress

I thought your failures could work like magic  
Drive him from our home  
But he remained

Only to sink is teeth into our son  
The stars in the sky seem to go out  
The longer the stranger stayed

I hope you're proud of the ink on your child’s body  
And the blood spilled in your walls

Because your master will fall  
And I will be the one to take him down


End file.
